


Lust

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee’s all about lusting these days, and it’s causing him a lot of frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brit_Columbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brit_Columbia/gifts).



> **Setting:** Vol. 4, early in Act 11.
> 
> Written For: Challenge #107: Burn at fan_flashworks.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Brit_Columbia

Dee was all about lusting these days, but the object of his lust, one Ryo Maclean, partner and best friend, somehow managed to remain completely oblivious.

Fixing Ryo with the most intense, burning gaze he could muster, Dee had said his piece, only to be shot down. Again. What did it take to get through to this guy?

Not that what Dee felt for Ryo was only about sex, far from it; he was head over heels in love with the guy, for all the good it did him. Couldn’t ignore the lust part though. Well, not unless you happened to be a certain unbelievably sexy airhead.

Ryo should have been burnt to a crisp by Dee’s heated gaze a hundred times over by now. Anyone else would be able to feel the burning heat of his desire, but not the man he wanted with every fibre of his being. He should be so lucky.

‘Sucks to be me!’

Dee felt like he was banging his head against a brick wall; why the fuck did he have to fall so hard for such a cold, heartless bastard? Shoulders bowed, he slouched out of Ryo’s apartment and headed home to his equally cold, lonely bed, to spend another frustrated, loveless night by himself.

Lust couldn’t just be switched off at will though, and Dee found himself unable to sleep. That sad, sorry state of affairs had become all too familiar to him of late. Burning with desire for a man he couldn’t have, he threw back the bed covers, forced to resort to his own hand for relief, all the time wishing that it was Ryo’s long, strong, cool fingers wrapped around him, jerking him slowly. Damn, but it felt so good!

He kept his eyes shut tight, filling his mind with images of his partner, conjuring up a vision of Ryo kneeling between his spread legs, pitch black eyes fixed on his face, watching his pleasure with the intensity he usually reserved for paperwork or target practice.

Groaning, Dee’s left hand speeded up as he pictured the tip of Ryo’s tongue poking out between full lips, a light sheen of sweat sticking damp hair to his brow, his face flushed with the same desire and need Dee always felt when they were together.

Ryo, naked, broad shoulders and slim hips, smooth, pale skin and lean muscles… A vision of masculine beauty; Dee licked his lips. God, he wanted Ryo more than he’d ever wanted anyone in his life, wanted to touch and stroke and taste every inch of him, make him burn for his touch and beg for release. He wanted Ryo to need him the way he needed Ryo.

Dee was panting now, every breath a gasp of his partner’s name. His hair was plastered to his forehead, his whole body flushed and hot, damp with sweat. His hand was a blur, stroking himself in a frenzy, bringing himself closer to the edge with every frantic movement, hips leaving the bed, muscles straining as he thrust upward into his grip, over and over. Close, so close…

“RYO!” The primal howl was ripped from Dee’s throat by the strength of his release, and he slumped back onto the bed, boneless, his breathing ragged, completely spent, the heat of exertion radiating from him in the cool air of his bedroom. “Ryo. God, if you only knew what you do to me.”

Every night it was the same. He knew he could find release elsewhere, there’d never been a shortage of hot, willing bodies, happy to share his bed. There was no point though; none of them were the one he wanted, it was Ryo or no one. Reaching for the tissues he kept by the bed, he cleaned himself up and tugged the covers over him, chilly now as the sweat dried on his body. He should give up, turn his attention elsewhere, but he knew he wouldn’t; he wasn’t that strong.

Lust and love, can’t beat ‘em both. So what? Keep trying and hope that someday Ryo might see what’s right in front of his eyes? Either that or Dee was going to die trying. Yeah, that would be just his luck, and Ryo probably wouldn’t even notice.

“Love you, Ryo.” Dee rolled onto his side, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Maybe if he was lucky, he’d see Ryo in his dreams. For now, that was about all he could hope for.

 

The End


End file.
